1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically anisotropic sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing film formed of a stretched polyvinyl alcohol is extremely brittle and needs to be sandwiched between transparent films, so there has been the problem of increased thickness (Yasozi SUZUKI, “Ekisho-disupurei noDekirurnade” (How Liquid Crystal Display is Made), Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Ltd., Nov. 28, 2005).
In addition, a retardation film using a polymer film breaks during heat-stretching, so it has been difficult to reduce the thickness.